Hyouinomi
Main= The Karuma Seeds (sometimes also called Seeds of Evil or Devil Fruits) are fist sized, golden, eyelike monsters that seek humans with strong desires. They were made by Karuma and spread all over Guardian Village, perhaps even all over Japan. If a Karuma Seed is found by or finds a suitable host, it will merge with the person and increase their desire for whatever they desire. The seed will then feed on the person's desire and if that desire gets strong enough, the seed will take over its host and turn him/her into a monster, a so-called Karuma Beast. When the Karuma Beast is defeated, it turns back into a seed and the human is freed from its posession. Zenki and Kokutei like to eat Karuma Seeds and thus will try to get their hands on whatever Karuma Seed they can get. In the first volume of the manga, Zenki even states that Karuma Seeds are "delicious". Gallery Anime Karuma seed anime.png|A Karuma Seed lying on a piece of cloth (Episode 1) Karuma seed chiaki anime.png|Someone holding a Karuma Seed, obviously worrying Chiaki (Episode 10) Manga Karuma Seed manga.png|The Devil Curse Bearer pulls a Karuma Seed out of his pocket (Volume 2, Chapter 3.3) Karuma Seed manga 2.jpg|A Karuma Seed quickly releases its paralyzing gaze upon its victim. Ingame (Den Ei Rei Bu) Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Hyouinomi' as it appears in the anime sequence battles Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|'Hyouinomi' preparing to shoot Hyouinomi Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|'Hyouinomi' shooting smaller ghost eyes at its foe Multiplayer hyouinomi icon den ei rei bu.png|Hyouinomi's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Trivia * Ingame, the Seed of Evil boss is called '''Hyouinomi', which is the Seed of Evil's/Karuma Seed's original Japanese name.'' |-|Karuma Beasts (Anime/Manga)= This is showcase of the Karuma Beasts from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime and manga. Anime Episode 1 Two greedy men anime.png|Two greedy men merge and transform... Two headed monster chibi zenki anime.png|...into this two headed Karuma Beast! Episode 17 Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Zenki fights Anju (who turned into a Karuma Beast) Anju monster anime.png|Saki flings magical seals at Anju to stop her from taking off again Manga Volume 1 Greedy men manga.png|The same two greedy men from the anime also appear in the manga... Two headed monster manga.png|...and turn into the same two headed Karuma Beast! |-|Karuma Beasts (Ingame)= This is showcase of the Karuma Beasts from the Kishin Douji Zenki games. Ingame Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu Hiruda Zenki 2 00011.png|The Karuma Beast woman Hiruda talking to Chiaki before the fight Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu.png|The Karuma Beast woman Hiruda Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|'Hiruda' avoiding an attack Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 3.png|'Hiruda' preparing to spit a fireball at her foe Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|'Hiruda' spitting a fireball at her foe Multiplayer hiruda icon den ei rei bu.png|Hiruda's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Gagara Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|The Karuma Beast Gagara Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Gagara' attacking with his pincerlike claw Multiplayer gagara icon den ei rei bu.png|Gagara's icon in the hidden VS mode menu Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 3.png|Gagara as he appears in the cutscene after Goura's first defeat. Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight Vajura Fight gameplay 5.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki protecting a girl against a Karuma Beast Vajura Fight gameplay 2.png|Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast bird woman Vajura Fight gameplay 4.png|The girl was kidnapped by a carlike Karuma Beast. Zenki and Chiaki try to save her once again. from other Kishin Douji Zenki games Zenki battle raiden game over 2.png|The Game Over screen from Battle Raiden. Various Karuma Beasts can be seen, while the Death Curse Bearer laughs in the background. Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast Tenchi Meidou.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast in Tenchi Meidou Category:Evil Category:Tools Category:Monsters